The Crystal Chronicles
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: X-over with YGO! All thanks to Rini and her friends, Noah has his own body and gets to live in the real world but...Gozaburo wants him back. Even if he has to eliminate those who brought him his freedom!
1. Prologue: Welcome to the New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-oh or Final Fantasy 10-2!

This does have three major parts but you won't be hearing hardly any final fantasy stuff basically the other two. And I just adjusted some tad bits of my own ideas and hope you guys get a thrill so I want positive reviews and only positive reviews!  Not like positive reviews but yet spirit-breaking at the end. POSITIVE!! And I know some that you might read aren't really true, they're my ideas and this is fiction from a fan!!(me!!)

And here's a little key for ya that will always be used in every chapter. I'm not really good typing Al Behd out but when ever you see **bold faced sentences **that's when Al Behd is speaking alright? We clear? Then lets get on to the "Price of Freedom!"

A/N: The prologue and the Epilogue don't have POV's but the rest of the story does. And I will have character descriptions next chapter including for Rini(she's changed so much from the little girl we all loved in Sailor Moon in here! :) ) But there's only going to be her, Pencey(made up) and Yuffie (made up) are the three main characters...for now. (Now that you think about it if you put their names starting with Yuffie then Rini then Pencey, you get that the beginning of the letters resemble another certain trio? Lol)

But, I was thinking here(I hate math) about the girls' ages so I just put it here to remind me so ignore it

Pencey:17 now – 13=4 years old

Yuffie: 17now- 13=4 years old

Rini: 18 now-13=5 years old

Elda:26 now-13=13 years old

Oshan: 16 now-13=3 years old

Rebecca and Noah=not born yet

Prologue: Welcome to the New life

(Yuffie's situation)

            13 years ago...

            A little blonde haired girl walked around with her half-sister Rikku in the innards of Home just to visit everyone around. Just to brighten up their day.

            "**Sister, where is everyone?"** The younger blonde asked her older sister.

Little Rikku looked around; **"I have no clue. Maybe there's a party Father arranged and we weren't told about it."**

            **"Well that's not fair!"**

**"Rikku! Yuffie! Its Father!" **boomed Cid's voice over the (what the heck to you call that thing? I'll call it an intercom for now) intercom. "Report outside! I have to speak to you!"

            **"Strange," **Little Rikku scratched her head. **"I thought he would be out today."**

_____________________________________________________________

            Right outside, the two girls stepped out to see the whole premises of home, basically the whole island was filled with people. Who started to cheer suddenly for them.

            **"Good bye, Yuffie!"**

**"We'll miss you!"**

"What on Earth is going on?" Little Yuffie thought. "'Good-bye, Yuffie?''We'll miss you?'"

The Al Behd people made a clear line to the airship that was just ahead where Yuffie's mother/Rikku's step-mother was waiting with little Brother and Cid. 

            **"Hurry up now, kids!" **Cid waved his hand. **"Yuffie doesn't have much to waste!" **

The littler blonde haired girl had no clue what was going on. "Where are we going, mother?"

            "We're going to stay with Grandpa Arthur!(you'll find out later, trust me)"  She smiled as she held her hand out. "Come on! We can't leave him waiting for us!"

            "Is Rikku, Brother and Father coming too?"

"Eh..." Cid rubbed his shiny bald head. He really didn't know what to tell his youngest child. "Not really. We're actually all stayin' here."

            Brother was too busy bawling his eyes out and shouting, **"No! I don't want Yuffie to go! No! No! No!" **to even notice anything.

            Little Yuffie didn't know why she was leaving too. "But I like it here at Home."

"Well, honey," Yuffie's mother kneeled down. "It wouldn't be right if you'd be stuck here all your life. There's plenty other worlds out there besides Spira."

            "**Really?!" **Rikku jumped up and down. She was excited. Brother still didn't do anything.

"Yes, really," Yuffie's mother nodded. "That's why we're taking Yuffie out there."

            **"I wanna go too!"**

Cid and (I have hard time coming up with names-that's the name of Yuffie's mom) Sarah had nothing to say about that. This trip was only made for Yuffie and Sarah and Yuffie's distant cousins who were waiting for the ship in Bevelle. "**I'm sorry. Neither you or Brother are goin' Rikku**."

            "Come Yuffie! We'll be picking up your cousins so we can't be late!"

Little Yuffie took her mother's hand with out question. "Father, will I see Home again?" 

            "Of course you would!" Eh, the old man couldn't help but lie. But his child didn't know that. "Now, get in!"

            "Okay!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The airship rose high into the desert air and as Yuffie looked down, every single person on the ground was waving at her. 

            **"Good-bye!"**

**"See you later, Yuffie!"**

**            "Until we meet again!"**

"Bye everyone!" Little Yuffie waved. "I'll see you all again!"

            "Sarah!" Cid yelled. "Take care of Yuffie will ya?"

"Of course!" She waved. "We'll see you later! **Rikku! Brother! You two be good now!"**

**            "I will step-mother but I don't know about this moron!" **Little Rikku pointed to her bawling brother.

            Up, Up, Up the airship flew with the hope of a little girl wanting to return home so soon, not really knowing she won't be able too.

____________________________________________________________

(The Tskino situation)

            Pencey, Rini, Oshan and Yuna were all playing outside the doors of the Bevelle temple when Neo-Queen Serenity and Braska came up to them. "Girls," Serenity started. "Its time to go."

            "Alright!" Pencey jumped up and down. "Time to go to the Inner World! I wonder what it will be like!"

"I bet..." Oshan started as she combed her doll's hair. "The inner world would be wonderful! Like Mom and dad always said it was! Huh? "

            Rini nodded," Yeah! The picture books were cool and the stuff the scouts brought us from the Inner World just makes me want to go there more!"

            "It's no fair! I want to go!" their cousin Yuna complained. (You'll find out why she's a cousin too)

Braska chuckled," No Yuna, you stay here in Spira. Aunt Serenity and Uncle Endymion have to start their own kingdom in the Inner World."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The airship from Bikanel Island arrived not too later and so, it was really time to go. Every where, monks and priestesses gathered and did the sacred Yevon prayer as the 3 girls plus their big sister Elda passed along with their parents. Unlike Yuffie, they knew they were going somewhere. The Inner World. Where there was cool stuff as the scouts said. Cars, big cities, big buildings...even TV! A box that shows images of the person's preferred choice. Pencey couldn't wait for that.

            "Say good bye girls," Endymion told his daughters as they all boarded the ship. 

All 4 of them waved at their great aunt and uncle and cousin as the door closed and started to lift off the air. 

            "Goodbye uncle and auntie! I hope we see you again!" Rini waved as they waved back. "Good bye Yuna!"

            "Bye bye, Rini!" The little girl kept on running until the ship would be out of sight. "We'll miss you!"

___________________________________________________________________

            "Mother, may I ask," Elda started. "Just how on Earth are we going to get to the Inner World? You need really powerful magic to open the inter-dimensional barriers."

            "If you're me, anything's possible," she smiled. The Neo-Queen held up her hands as lightning came out and affected the nearby sky. Opening a portal...to the Inner World.

______________________________________________________________________

            Few days later....

            King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity wouldn't really be necessarily setting up their crystal palace just yet. They want their girls to live a normal life in the Inner World so what's better than to live it as their Earth-bound bodies of Darien and Serena?

            "Have fun at school dears!"

"Make lots of friends!"

            Serena and Darien had just dropped off their oldest daughter at her new middle school and their remaining daughters at their elementary school. Pencey and Oshan were both excited but Rini was a little shy...

            "Come on, sister!" Pencey waved. Both she and Oshan laughed as the two ran inside the school. 

Step by little step, 5 year old Rini made her way to the doors when some kid bumped her on the shoulder and made her backpack fall.  What cool first day. (Sarcastic...) 

            "Joey!" Rini turned her head to see another light-brunette haired little girl walk up angry. "My brother will never learn." She turned to Rini's backpack and picked it up for her. "Here you go. I apologize on behalf of my big brother."

            "Um...thank you?"

            "You seem new here. What's your name?"

"....Rini."

            She held her hand out. "My name is Serenity Wheeler. It's very nice to meet you!" This little girl had the sweetest smile. Maybe she can be Rini's first friend. 

            "Come on!" She grabbed the pink haired girl's hand. "I'll show you around!"

"Oh- Okay!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            7 years passed, Rini became 11 years old and became best-friends with Serenity and her rude brother Joey so quickly. But then again...a problem at the Wheeler house, Mrs. Wheeler had nothing to do so she came to Rini's parents for help. She was having problems with her husband and didn't know what to do. But, next thing, Mrs. Wheeler took Serenity and went on her own.

            "Serenity!"

"Huh?" Rini knew that voice. She was out playing with her two younger sisters when she heard his voice. So off she ran to see if he was okay.

            "Rini!"

"Where ya goin'?"

            Faster and faster Rini ran.

"Sis! Come back!"

            "Joey!"

Once Rini turned the corner, she saw Joey in a slump as a car drove away. Did something happen?

            "Joey?" she called. 

But he didn't answer.

            She walked up to him. "Are you okay? I heard Serenity too? Where is she?"

The boy turned. He wasn't really that happy. He was crying.  "Ma took Serenity and just left. "

            "I'm...I'm sorry Joey."

The next thing was unexpected. Joey just fell into Rini's arms crying. "Why? Why did Serenity have ta leave too?!"

            The truth is...Rini didn't know what to say. All she could do was just hug him back to make him feel better. "It's okay Joey. Calm down. Everything will be okay. I...I promise."

____________________________________________________

Well, there you have it. Confused on some stuff? All will be explained on the later chapters so enjoy this prologue!!

And good reviews!!!


	2. Sorrow

Hello gents and here's the actual first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sailor Moon, Chobits or FFX-2(Sumomo and Kotoko are from Chobits-I borrowed them and the back round story is FFX-2 based but this story is YGO and SM mostly)

            Ah, yes, the Character Profiles! Can't forget that!

And when I said Noah and Rebecca weren't born yet, I keep thinking that he was the same age for 6 years so he would be...13 years ago...3 or something...GAHHH!! I don't know.

***Pencey**(17): Rini's younger sister and very tough...in the beginning. She dresses girlie but isn't really in touch with her feminine side. She does have her sword incase of emergency situations(like evil people taking over the world in such) and she has a very deep secret in which Rini only knows.

***Yuffie**(17): Rebecca Hawkins' older HALF-sister. Yup! That woman you read in the prologue was Yuffie's mom not Rikku's or Brother's. She was an adventurer who met Cid while visiting Serenity and Endymion in Bevelle. But she died after Rebecca was born(who was born in regular world). She really is an ace with her magic and summoning skills and she has the 2nd greatest heart ever! But her insults need work. And yet, she has a secret no one knows...not even her.

***Rini**(18): I said I'd have a my version profile of her, huh? Well, she has long pink wavy hair down to her mid back(Just think of Mutsumi in Love Hina) and loves adventures! And she happens to be a childhood friend of a blonde haired kid. (and he's my favorite YGO character!)

And Rebecca is 12 years old(how old is she really?) and she's a super-genius!  And if you're wondering about Oshan and Elda, they're coming later. And how on Earth does Darien have family when in SM he can't remember? You'll find out here!

One more note: Sorry for all you Joey/Mai lovers! I hate it! So its not going to be like this! And its going to have Dragonball GT WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY LATER!  And one more thing! I only watched up when Noah possessed Mokuba's body again so I don't know what happened to him at the end but this is my story!

**Key:**

**Bold=Al Behd Language**

**Chapter 1: **Sorrow

13 years later...

**~RINI'S POV~**

            Oh for goodness sake. That freakin' blimp is late. 

I was pacing around the stadium arena as I glanced over at my friends. Pencey, Yuffie, and Rebecca were sleeping on one another when Rebecca's mobile persocom invention, Sumomo awoke from sleeping as well. "Attention! Attention! Kaiba Corp. aircraft approaching in 1 minute!"

            Sumomo's alarming of course awoke everyone as the small persocom kept dancing around on a seat next to Rebecca.

            "Sumomo?" 

"Hai!"

            "Could you check the duelists who are on board at the moment?" Rebecca asked as she started cleaning her glasses.(Its her look at the end of YGO. Glasses and long hair?)

            "Hai! Accessing Kaiba Corp. mainframe right now!....."

Pencey stretched her arms up. "If Mokuba's not on the blimp our whole mission could go down the drain for all I care."

            "Duelists accounts are found!"

I jumped and hunged there. "Great. Read 'em off, little one."

            "Hai!....the names are as follow: Mai Valentine, Bakura, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Namu and Seto Kaiba!"

            "Wherever Seto's at, Mokuba is always with him," Rebecca assured. "So we should just watch him come out and begin our other mission as soon as possible!"

            J-Joey?

"Eh? What's gotten you speechless, sis?"

            W-Wheeler?

            "Warning! Warning!" Sumomo sounded off. "We must evacuate to a safer area immediately or else we'll be flat as pancakes and Sumomo doesn't want to be squished!"

            "Wha?" I didn't even know we were standing in the middle of the stadium until we all looked up and panicked as the huge blimp was coming in for a landing. 

Pencey grabbed us all in time and used her instant transmission technique to move us up in the last row of the stadium as the big air craft came in for a landing. 

            "Phew!" Yuffie wiped her brow. "That was definitely a close one! Huh?" Left and right she looked," Hey! Where'd Rebecca go?"

            Sumomo was sitting on Pencey's head, pointed," My master is over there greeting those people!"

            "What?" Is she greets all of them; she'll greet Joey as well! And she'll mention me!

"Hey Rebecca!"

            "How's it goin'?"

I scoffed and bonked(when ever I say that, I mean Rini hits people on top of their heads with her clenched fist)Pencey on her head. "You use your instant transmission power to get everyone except her?"

            "I thought someone took hold of her!"

"Yugi! Everyone! Its great to see you all again!" I watched Rebecca walk up to them. 

            "Say...you look alittle different," Joey recognized Rebecca from her old ego of pigtails and a teddy bear.

            "Hmph!" she crossed her arms. "At least I was the one who achieved more brain cells!"

            "You're not lookin' for a fight soon after dis 'oh-so-lovely' reunion, are ya?!"

            Serenity, his younger sister, just happened to catch our bobbing heads from up high in the stadium. "Is that...Pencey?...and Rini?"

            OH NO!

I started messing with my pink hair as I mumbled, "Darn this pink hair of mine!!"

            "hey, it is Rini and Pencey!" Joey looked up. "Hey!" He waved at all of us. "Why don't you girls get down here?"

No, please NO!

            "We'd love to but we have some serious business to attend to!" Pencey told them. "So Rebecca get you small behind up here!"

            "Right!" Rebecca turned to her friends again. "I'll see you guys around!"

            "Come on, guys," Yuffie whispered to us. "The best way to go dimension or world traveling is to use the best aerial aeon!"

            That's Yuffie, the Al Behd aeon summoner extraordinaire and our...cousin. But no Rebecca. It's hard to explain but I'm sure you'll find out from Rebecca. 

            She doesn't summon her aeons often since we live in a suburban environment but at her grandpa's mansion they roam free. Mr. Hawkins doesn't think its so weird. In fact, he knows all our secrets.

            The winged Valefor appeared out of the sky as we all jumped on top of its back. "Valefor! Let's go pick up my sister!"

"Whoa!"

            "Why can't we just fly manually?!"

"Guys! Look up there!" Yugi pointed out as they all watched us come flying down. I crawled to the bottom of Valefor. "Hey! Hold onto me tight so I can grab Rebecca---but no so tight!" I crawled and hung there as I motioned my body back upwards when Valefor's talons caught me.

            Rebecca ran and jumped and caught my hands. "Bye!"

Phew, what a thrill.

_____________________________________________________

            I sighed. "What a getaway."

"What was up with you back there?" Pencey asked. 

            "What was what?"

"You were so persistent on not-talking to Joey. Any reason why?"

            I nervously chuckled. "Valefor, how's about alittle cloud cover?"

            So as the air aeon arose to a higher coverage, Pencey nudged at me. "Don't ignore me! Why were you avoiding Joey?"

            "No reason, okay?"

"Hey! My Sumomo!" Rebecca panicked. "Where are you?"

            "Emergency! Emergency! Persocom in danger of going along with the wind and getting lost!" That action came from the aeon's tail as little Sumomo was trying to hold on for dear life!

            "Oh!" Yuffie crawled up to the bottom of Valefor and snatched Sumomo just in the nick of time! 

            "Thank you big sister!"

            "You should be more careful and keep a close eye on Sumomo," Yuffie instructed her little genius sister yet again. "Are you alright Sumomo?"

            As tired as she was, she rose a little red flag up. "H-Hai..."

            "Valefor, stop!" I ordered and he did stop. "Pencey, go ahead and cut the hole."

Rebecca grabbed Sumomo and held onto my back as I grabbed Yuffie under her arm pits and flew off leaving Pencey her space.

            Out of no where, Pencey's sword, Excalibur, appeared in her hands as she stood firmly on Valefor's back. And with one slash, a dimension rip appeared in the sky as I brought everyone back on the aeon.

            "Go Valefor, Go!"

_________________________________________________________

            "Wow! A virtual computer world seems more high tech than I thought," Yuffie told us as she sent away Valefor.

            True, it's like we were inside the internet direction service or something.

"Everyone's brain has a little piece of their soul with them," I said to all of them as I took a few steps forward. "So Noah would still have a soul somewhere around---"

            Yuffie tugged on my shirt. "Pinky, (get it, pink hair?) look!"

I turned my head and gasped. It was definitely a boy in a capsule resting. Noah, who apologized to the gang before Alcatrez Island blew up. But here's our chance. We're going to give Noah a new life!

            I was about to check the capsule out, when this annoying alarm came on with Sumomo's voice to go with it. "Danger! Danger! Evil Disturbance detected! Evacuate immediately!"

            No can do!"

"Who goes there?!" asked his voice.

            "My name is Rini and I've come to talk to you about coming over to the real world with my friends and I."

            "I want to rest! I do not want to be disturbed! So you better leave before something bad happens..."

            "But---" Yuffie stepped up. "You want to stay here by yourself? Lonely in cyber space with no human contact? Don't you want to be like your step-brothers and regain a real life?"

            There was a silence for a brief moment until the voice spoke up again as the alarms quieted down. "How do I know I'm not being lied to?"

            "Trust me, Noah," I smiled. "We're not lying to you. We don't want you here alone with no one to talk to. We know how Gozaburo treated you. He used you. But we can treat you better."

            Pencey looked down. "Those weren't lies, you know..." she looked around. "So you wanna come back to the real world with us?"

            "....how?"

            I chuckled and walked up to the capsule. I laid my palm on it. "I have a way. All I need is your consent so I can give you your own body."

            Yuffie was too excited as she kept jumping up and down. "Yeah! And you can come live with Rebecca me! You don't have to be a rotten Kaiba anymore! Our grandpa can adopt you as his grandson! You'll like him! He may not be a rich billionaire like your dad but he's alright! He's an archeologist!" 

            "So how 'bout it, kiddo?" Pencey placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Sumomo stood on her master's head. "Ditch this computer place and live with real people!"

            It was another silent moment as I looked to my friends who gasped. I looked bac at the capsule and saw that Noah was awake in the water. His hand was trying to touch mine. 

            "Okay, just wait one second," I told him as I stepped back. I held my hands above my chest as I transformed into my princess-1000 year future-form. "Now..." I walked back to the capsule. I concentrated with all me head as my hands...went through the capsule. They didn't feel wet though as I reached for him. I grabbed his arms and pulled him through...to mine.

I just held him like a baby. His child body dripping of water. He looked at me. "I-I recognize your face...."

            I smiled and turned, "Sister, how about a way out of this place?" 

She already had her sword in her hands and nodded with a thumbs up. "You go it." 

I looked down at Noah, "You just rest now."

            Slowly, his eyes closed and his consciousness went to a deep slumber awaiting on what's to come.

____________________________________________

            "Um...can't we use one of Yuffie's aeons instead of relying on Rini's magic?" Rebecca croaked as all 4 of us were floating down, me in the middle, still princess-y.

            Yuffie and Rebecca can't fly so I'm using my power to levitate them both with us.

Pencey looked down. "Just a few more feet to the ground..."

We have ground.

             I can finally change back.

So I did...but here comes the woozy part. I fell forwards as Pencey caught Noah and Yuffie caught me before I hit the ground.

            "Rini, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

            "Hey!"

I looked and saw the duelist gang heading over our way. I thought they already went home. We are near the docks after all.

            "Look! They have Noah!"

"Could you guys, ssh?" Pencey asked them. "The kid is sleeping."

            I pretended to be sleeping but seriously I was tuckered out. "Rini, what happened?"

            "She's a little tired, that's all," Yuffie told them. 

Yeah, way tired. 


	3. Dangerous Threat

Thanks for that a review! I'm so psyched to write another chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, FFX-2 or Sailor Moon

Key:

**Bold=**Al Behd language

                                    **~Yuffie's POV~**

            Pinky(get it, pink hair? That's Rini's forever nickname :) ) wasn't okay. She blackened out because transforming to her princess self took a lot of her life power.

            So before we would go, we thought we would all rest at Rini and Pencey's house! We didn't mean Rebecca's friends too but it looks like they just invited themselves alon since they were concerned about both Noah and Rini. Noah-I don't know why because Noah used to do bad stuff to them like trapping them in his old virtual world...but we watched him and the sorrow he really was going through. He's sorry and we know he truly is.

            I wanted to keep a close eye on Noah since he is going to be my new kid brother soon. You could say another to the clan or whatever. Sure, he may become annoying as Rebecca since I heard he was super-smart but hey—I'm willing to live with that! I lived with Brother for awhile so what could be much worse than that?

            "Sis!" Rebecca came into one of the guest rooms where Noah was situated. "I just called Grandpa and told him everything. He's already got the adoption papers ready and I told him we'll be there as soon as Noah wakes up."

            "That's wonderful!" But I still had one thing bothering me. "Did you tell them all of us had super powers except for you?"

            "Yup."

"Thought so." I arose from my chair. "I'm going to check on Pinky so keep an eye on our new brother, okay?"

            "You got it!"

_____________________________________________________

            I went through the kitchen where Sumomo was dancing to entertain Tea, Tristan and Serenity towards Rini's room where Pencey, Duke, Yugi, and Joey were by her side. Still asleep.

            I leaned next to her side and felt her cheek. "Give her about a minute or two and she'll wake up."

            "How could you tell?" Yugi asked with curiosity. That's the thing with me, I have a unique thing for these things. 

"Easy, I know the warmth of Pinky's regular temperature and when I felt her face she wasn't quite there yet. Call it a knack for these things."

            "I still can't believe an average girl like you can be Rebecca Hawkins' sister!" Duke was very surprised. I don't see what's so surprising about it. Darien can do it and he's just a plain human earthling.

            "Believe it."

We all looked and watched Pinky open her eyes with a gasp as some others behind me stepped back. She sat up and rubbed her temples. "And why on Earth are they're boys in my girly room?"

            "Relax!" Pencey patted her hand. "The gang was just so worried about you they wanted to make sure you were alright."

            I looked and smiled, " I guess someone else want to make sure you're alright as well!"

            Everyone looked as we saw Noah standing with Rebecca in the doorway. Good thing we found one of Pinky's dad's old kid clothes for him to wear. 

Which brings up the question, why does he keep it around?

            But I see Noah wants to thank Rini.

            "Guys," I whispered. "C'mon."

"Why?" Duke asked but I pulled on arm anyway as Pencey was pushing Joey and Yugi out. And we made sure they wouldn't be spying.

**~RINI'S POV~**

"So, you finally woke up, huh squirt?"

            He just stood there.

"Don't be afraid, Noah," I patted my bed. "Come sit with me."

            He just obeyed, quietly with out no word.

I had a feeling something was up.

            "You're having second thoughts of being here aren't' you?" 

He gasped and looked at me. "How did you know?"

            Being the smart kid you know, liking to read and everything he must've came across my picture in some mythology book and read it because I know my family is in everyone there is. "Noah," I started. "You saw my true form and from what me and the girls have learned about you, you know I have the power of interpreting facial expression....you're  having mixed feelings about living in the real world, am I right?"

            Geez this kid is getting on my nerves....maybe a little.

"Would you rather go back to cyber world and be in that wet capsule with no human contact again, whatsoever?"

            He sweat dropped, "No! No!"

I took his hands into mine. "Forget all your problems and the horrible stuff you did. You're safe now."

            Am I the best counselor or what?(If you couldn't tell, she's being sarcastic. A good thing that best describes Pencey.)

____________________________________________________

            "Okay, which aeon would you like to ride?" Yuffie asked.

"Which ones do you know?"

            I sweat dropped. Too many kid. 

We al just happened to be in the backyard of my house where Noah was about to take his departure.

            "Well..." Yuffie scratched her head. Like she didn't know how many aeons she could summon! "I'm sure Ixion, Yojimbo, and Anima don't fly...Shiva can only carry one person...lemme see...you got the Magus Sisters, Valefor, Ifrit and Bahamut."

            Rebecca groaned. "Don't pick the Magus Sisters. WHATEVER you do."

"Um...the dragon one sounds nice!" 

I gasped and freaked out a little.  "You serious?" 

            "Yuffie's going to summon a dragon?!" Everyone including Tristan became surprised. And when I mean surprised I mean scared surprised. 

            "Alright!" Yuffie nodded as she jumped up and down for a few moments. "Stand back everyone!"

            And we all did as Yuffie stood in the middle. "I"ve never seen these in video games," Joey began. "But now I get to see it in real life!"

            Yuffie, please dazzle us with you performance!

She held her right hand up as a summoning staff(similar like Yuna's in regular FFX) with a gold phoenix branded on top appeared in the hand. 

A harsh wind blew as it was too harsh for some to handle. For me I fell next to Joey who caught me. Thank you Mister. 

            "Bahamut! Come----Forth to your master!!" 

            A few seconds later, after the wind died down, Serenity was the first one to n otice the uprising in the sky when a huge dragon came hurdling this way and landed with a huge BOOM!

"Awesome!"

            "A Real life Dragon!"

            I looked over at Noah who was very thrilled to see something that wasn't virtual....that made me happy to see him happy. 

            "Well..." Yuffie jumped on Bahamut's back, she reached for Noah's hand then Rebecca's. "Pinky, you'll keep an eye on Sumomo for a bit?"

            "Of course!" I petted Sumomo who was sitting on my shoulder. "Don't worry about her!"

            "Alright! Up Bahamut!" Yuffie ordered. The giant dragon roared as it obeyed. It flapped its huge wings and flew straight away.

***the next day***

            "No kiddin'? You guys were watching us being in trouble, riskin' our lives when you could've helped?!" Joey was outraged as we all hanged out a Yugi's grandpa's shop waiting for Yuffie's vigulant return. I thought these kids had school?

            "W-We had to leave you guys alone even though we really wanted to help." 

"Yeah," Pencey put her hands on Tristan's arm. "And nice act monkey-boy."

            "Hey!  I'm just trying to get used to my body again!"

"Then why do I see you scratching your armpits from time to time?" Duke asked as Tristan retorted," Didn't you hear me before?!"

            I looked at my watch. "You guys should get to school. Come on P," I nudged her.

"Oh yeah! Ciao!"

"Wait!" Joey called out. Was it for me or for Pencey?

            "Huh?" We both turned. "What's wrong Joey?"

"Uh...." What's he blushing about? 

            Tristan came up and wrapped his arm around Joey's neck, "Yeah—Yeah! I know what this is about! Yeah! We'll see you girls later!"

"Hm," I raised my eyebrows up. "Whaaaatever."

__________________________________________

            "What was up with Mr. 2nd rate back there?" Pencey asked.

"Beasts me," I told her as we were walking down the streets of the city. "That boy's been weird since we were kids so I still can't decipher his actions."

            We both stopped and watched a clue humvee car roar itself our way when it halted abruptly. 

"Hello!" Yuffie peeked out along with Revecca and N oah himself. "Smashing looking car, huh?"

Quit with the accent.

____________________________________________

            "So Noah, you're a Hawkins now. How does it feel to not being a Kaiba and a member of an Al Behd family and by the way..." I was getting more interested. "Does the old man know that he has another step-child?"

            **"Eh..." **Yuffie waved her arm. **"Father's so busy managing the Celsius one simple hello was all he said to Noah." **She paused. "That's right...you don't mind learning my language, do you Noah? Rebecca knows to understand it but she doesn't take much attempt to actually speak it."

            "Don't act like I heard that!"

"I don't mind," Noah replied as he was sitting in the passenger seat, holding onto Sumomo. "And to answer you question Rini, I feel I have a new lease on life."

            "Well duh!" Pencey peeked in between us. (Rini was driving by the way) "You actually have blood running through you flesh and bones body. 

            I nodded but it was time to get serious now. "You know, Noah, this whole new life is going to be different. You're not going to be waited on hand and foot."

            "I know. I won't act like a spoiled brat like I used to. I'll do everything myself, big sister!"

Hey...I like that.

            "And plus," Pencey leaned forward in between us again. "It'll be cool to watch another genius compete with Rebecca!" 

**"Oy! Don't make me give you one!"**

We all gasped. They all looked at her as I looked at her from the rearview mirror. "See? No one can beat at my smarts."

            **"We'll see..." **Noah replied with a smirk as we all gasped even louder at him. 

"How'd you know?"

            "I learned."

_________________________________________________________

            It's refreshing seeing Noah happy. Not so sad. And yet, there was a turtle on his shoulder as we all walked through the grocery store.

            "What's with the turtle?"

            "Myuh?(Hey! It's Tama-chan from Love Hina who's making cameo appearances!)

"And since when do turtles talk?"

            Sumomo finally came out of being buried alive in the groceries introduced," Rini! Meet Tama-chan!"

            "Myuh, myuh!"

"He says hello!"

            "And since when have you become an expert in turtlelease?!"

"Whoa! Master, she's scary!"

**~PENCEY'S POV~**

            From what Yuffie said, near her Gramp's mansion, there's a beach there and that's where Noah found Tama-chan. Flying around there....

Flying turtles...go figure.

            But...suddenly, we all heard screaming in the store as a huge gust of wind came our way and knocked all the cans in its path. "Noah! Rebecca! Get down!"

            Both jumped off and crouched down when Rini covered the boy and Yuffie covered her sister when the rush of cans fell....AND BOY THEY HURT!!

            I looked and panicked as a freaky lookin' monster was flying our way. Wait...he looks like the duel monster Jinzo!

            "Sis, we fly!" I grabbed Rebecca as Yuffie climbed my back and Rini took Rebecca as we both took flight in this cramped grocery store and kept dodging Jinzo's laser beam eyes.

____________________________________________

            As we came out and landed farther away, we were about to get into the car when Jinzo landed on the roof of it.

It started to laugh which  in a voice Noah recognized quite well. "Leichter!"

            "That is correct!" I never knew duel monsters could talk.

"But how'd you get here? Noah sent you along with the rest of the Big 5 in the corners of virtual space!" Yuffie told him.

            "True. True. But thanks to a higher power I was the first to escape. And this boy!" The brain guy pointed at Noah. "Noah was not supposed to be here! He was supposed to remain in the virtual world with all of us. I am here to take him back!"

            "Rini growled, " No way! He deserves to be here!"

"I thought it would end up like this..." All of a sudden a duel disk appeared on his arm. "I challenge you to a duel, R ini!" A duel disk then appeared on her arm. "If you lose, I'm takin' the boy back!"

"Fine!"

What? Rini doesn't even know how to duel. She doesn't even have a deck!

            "Rini, you don't have to do this!" Noah shouted out loud.

            "Its okay...you have a deck on ya, kid?"

"No need!"

            A selection of cards appeared in front her filing down and down. "Choose your cards and choose them wisely! You wouldn't want to make any mistakaes, now do you?"

Rini scoffed. "Whatever." After a minute or so, Rini was done. "Can we go now?"

            "Not so fast," the monster waved his finger. "As you can see, I am the mighty Jizo! I am my own deck master. You too will have to choose your own deck master and you may merge with it."

"What's this deck master?" she gasped. "Oh!" She slapped her forehead as if it was the stupidest question ever. "I get it! Noah and the others told us about this! Okay!" I watched my older sister skim through her hand until her eyes widened enough to find a perfect one. "I choose the ever so magnificent Dark Magician Girl as my deck master!"

            So out next to her, she appeared.

"And as for that merging idea...I think I'll try that out! I'll become my own Deck master!" She looked at her deck master who nodded in agreement. 

            And together they merged!

"And one more thing! Just incase your friends think of interfering..." He snapped as all four of us, I mean all four of us, froze in place. We couldn't move! Except for Sumomo who wasn't affected by the magic. But not our whole body was frozen. Our minds were definitely active!

"Huh?" Sumomo rose from Rebecca's shoulders. "Master? Master, can you move? Oh! Master, don't die!!"

            "Sumomo, I'm not dead!" I heard Rebecca grumble but I heard this telepathically. 

"Ma—"

"Ssh!!" All four of us told her to hush still in telepathy. "Leichter's put a spell on our bodies so we can't move. Only our brains are functional here. Now listen and don't make a peep when I'm talking to you," I instructed her. "Don't even look this way or he'll get suspicious." The duel was already starting as I continued to talk. "Anyhow, what I want you to do is to send a call to Tea's cell phone and once you get connected go up to Rebecca's head. She'll talk with her mind into you which'll probably enter Tea's mind at the other end. The guys just got out of school so hurry!"

            The little persocom nodded. I hope that plan works.

**~YUFFIE'S POV~**

It's kinda hard even to breath when you're frozen stiff! I can't even summon my aeons to help because in order to do that, I have to move! Not to mention a real life Jinzo and a pink haired dark Magician Girl are the only things attracting major attention.

            "Noah," I called out to him but using my mind. "You alright?"

"I'm okay!" I heard him reply. Strange, just for a kid himself he has super smarts, no other amazing power that we know of. You at least have to have something in order to have telepathy.

"Myuh!"

            Even Tama-chan has telepathy?!

Pencey and Rebecca sweat dropped. "I'm not even going to ask."

            "Okay! You guys! I've gotten a hold of Tea!" Rebecca reported. "And good thing she was with the others. They're on their way!"

"Oh!" gasped Noah. "Rini's already down 2000 life points!"

            "Gah!" Pencey growled out loud. "My sister stinks at duel monsters as much as she stinks at regular games of cards!" Pencey's a person who expresses anger and sarcasm easily but being frozen in place, it's kinda funny.

            But I sensed too familiar presences coming our way.

"What's going on?"

            "It's a giant Jinzo and a pink haired Dark Magician Girl, Seto!"

            It's Noah's step brothers, Seto and Mokuba who've come to see what was going on.

Mokuba spotted Noah immediately! "Noah!" 

            "Stop right there, Mokuba!" I told him. He stopped and seemed a little scared when he covered his ears. "Who said that?"

His older brother came up to him and looked around. "Listen up! That isn't no ordinary Jinzo. That's a character that used to work for you Kaiba and you've dueled him before!..."

            "Leichter?!"

"Ah! Mr. Kaiba!" Eventually Leichter found out I was talking to him and his brother. "You and your bratty brother are just in time for a really good show! After I'm done here, I'll go do my master a favor and destroy you too!"

            "Could you shut your mouth and duel?" Pinky asked. She wanted to get into business fast so she can win!

Go, Pinky, Go! I have faith in you. We all do. Go and win this! Even though Pencey says you do stink...and I might have to agree with that...


End file.
